


Chest hair drabble

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sweet, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Kurtofsky FtM Dave - Growing first chest hair on hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest hair drabble

When Kurt arrives for their date, Dave is weirdly giddy, blushing slightly, as he hugs Kurt hello. All through dinner, he keeps cracking smiles at the most random moments. It's adorable.

Afterward, when Kurt suggests they go to the bedroom to "snuggle," it's like Dave can't get them there fast enough. True, they haven't had alone time in a week, but that's not usually enough to make Dave this impatient.

They lie together, kissing each other's mouths and necks, and Kurt is trying to relax into it, trying not to rush, because he knows how insecure Dave is about his body - the faint surgery scars on his chest, the fullness of his tummy, the wrong private parts. It always takes a moment of reassurance and sweet kisses before Kurt is allowed to pull Dave's clothes off and reveal his skin.

But today Dave is eager for it. He takes Kurt's hands and manually moves them to the hem of his shirt, begging with his eyes. Kurt has seen some slight changes in Dave since he started hormones and wonders if lust is one of the side effects (and he would be _so_ ok with that). He lifts Dave's shirt as Dave moves to straddle him and raise his arms.

Kurt leans up and kisses Dave's skin, closing his eyes and aiming for the safe area, high on his torso, away from the scars, and he feels a tickle against his lips. He opens his eyes and brings a hand up to feel with his fingers - scattered, light brown hairs, just a few, short and soft, in the centre of Dave's chest.

He looks up to meet Dave's eyes, and Dave laughs and blushes and ducks his head. Kurt grins up at him, kisses his chest again. He knows later he'll be talking dirty about how hot and masculine and butch Dave is. But for now he revels in the sound of his boyfriend's excited, joyful, high, girlish laughter.


End file.
